


i fell in love with a heart that beats so slow

by kintsukuroi99



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Relationship Study
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kintsukuroi99/pseuds/kintsukuroi99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dengan Kuroo, segalanya selalu terasa begitu familiar. Begitu mudah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i fell in love with a heart that beats so slow

 

Tidak biasanya mereka pulang menggunakan bus.

Semua akibat latihan yang berakhir terlalu larut, sementara kereta selanjutnya baru akan tiba di stasiun satu jam kemudian karena ada sedikit masalah operasional. _Apa boleh buat_ , hanya itu yang diujarkan Kuroo seraya mengangkat bahu. Dan seolah ada kesepakatan hening di antara mereka, Kenma mengikuti langkah teman masa kecilnya itu menuju halte bus yang letaknya tak sebegitu jauh dari sekolah, tanpa banyak bertanya. Kuroo yang memimpin. Kaki-kaki panjangnya terkadang membuat ia unggul dua-tiga langkah, namun Kuroo selalu menoleh, memastikan Kenma masih mengikuti. Kenma bertanya-tanya sejak kapan dinamika di antara mereka—kebiasaan-kebiasaan kecil seperti ini—dimulai.

Ia mendongak sejenak dari layar PSP-nya, berusaha menghitung berapa sentimeter yang menjulang sebagai jarak di antara tinggi tubuh mereka, berusaha menghitung berapa tahun yang telah berlalu sejak Kuroo memaksanya untuk menemani bermain voli di taman kecil yang tak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Di komplek perumahan tempat mereka tinggal, hanya merekalah yang berumur sebaya—maka Kuroo tak memiliki pilihan apa-apa selain _Kozume Kenma_ , ia pikir.

(Bagaimana, dan mengapa bisa-bisanya Kuroo mempertahankan dinamika tersebut sampai detik ini, Kenma tak pernah mendapatkan nyali untuk bertanya.)

 

 

* * *

 

Dan tepat pukul tujuh lewat lima belas malam mereka sudah menjejalkan diri dalam hiruk-pikuk bus; udara penuh aroma keringat yang bercampur parfum, tak ada ruang yang tersisa sekadar untuk bernapas, membuat hidung Kenma mengerut tak nyaman.

Bepergian dengan bus bukan pilihan yang ia sukai. Terutama pada jam-jam seperti ini, ketika bus dipenuhi wajah-wajah lelah para pekerja kantor yang biasanya menjadi agak pemarah ketika kaki mereka tak sengaja terinjak. Plus, pada jam-jam ini tak ada satupun tempat duduk yang tersisa, sehingga kemungkinan besar ia kehilangan kesempatan untuk menjelajah isi _dungeon_ terbaru dalam game petualangan-RPG yang baru saja dibelinya hari Minggu kemarin. Dengan sedikit keras kepala Kenma menatap layar konsol PSP-nya yang berpendar menyala, jemarinya mengetuki sisi samping konsol dengan gerakan tidak sabar. Butuh beberapa pertimbangan, beberapa menit yang ia habiskan untuk bergerak-gerak di tempatnya demi mendapatkan posisi berdiri yang nyaman, sampai ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mulai bermain dari _save point_ -nya yang terakhir.

 _Walkthrough_ yang ia baca ketika istirahat makan siang lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya penasaran dengan _boss_ yang katanya berada di lantai lima _dungeon_. Yang berarti, tinggal dua lantai yang tersisa. Kini ia hanya perlu menghindari musuh sebisa mungkin, sambil mencari sisa-sisa kotak harta karun yang tersembunyi di sudut-sudut _dungeon_. Mungkin ia bisa menyelesaikan _dungeon_ ini dalam, paling tidak, satu jam lagi…

"Pegangan, Kenma." Kuroo berujar, memberi isyarat pada pegangan besi yang terabaikan di atas kepala.

"Nanti." Perhatiannya telah teralih sepenuhnya pada layar PSP. Sesekali bus berguncang ketika rodanya menggilas jalanan yang kurang rata, namun belum cukup untuk membuatnya hilang keseimbangan.

"Jangan bermain di sini. Kau mau PSP-mu jatuh dan rusak?"

"Tidak akan."

"Akan."

"Tidak."

"…akan."

Kenma mencibir tanpa suara sebagai satu-satunya respon, alisnya bertaut. Tetapi tanpa perlu berdebat lagi, Kenma toh bisa tahu Kuroo kini sedang ikut memperhatikan, telah menyerah pada usahanya untuk membujuk Kenma. Lagipula ia bukan anak kecil lagi; ia memastikan tangannya menggenggam konsol dengan hati-hati. Yang terkadang mengusik Kenma hanyalah ketika bus mengerem tiba-tiba tanpa peringatan, dan itupun hanya terjadi sesekali. Mereka menghabiskan lima belas menit pertama dari perjalanan itu dalam keheningan yang damai sementara hujan mengetuk-ngetuk jendela bus, gerimis kecil yang bertahan sejak sore, hingga kemudian—

"…!"

Oh. _Rem mendadak lagi_. Hal itu yang pertama kali terlintas dalam benak Kenma, namun tak mengubah kenyataan bahwa kedua kakinya jadi hilang keseimbangan. Yang pertama ia selamatkan adalah benda di tangannya, PSP yang ia cengkeram seerat mungkin dengan kedua tangan tepat ketika konsol tersebut nyaris tergelincir dari genggaman. Tubuhnya tak mendapatkan nasib baik yang sama, tetapi ada Kuroo. Kuroo di dekatnya. Tangan kapten klub voli Nekoma itu sudah sigap meraih bahu Kenma ketika tubuhnya oleng, membuat keseimbangan si _setter_ Nekoma batal terusik.

Kenma merasakan permukaan halus dari jaket Nekoma di sisi pipinya ketika tubuh mereka berbenturan, dan wangi khas Kuroo menyusul, melingkupinya perlahan. Kenma merapatkan bibir, mendadak udara bus terasa lebih hangat dari sebelumnya. Ia mencoba beringsut menjauh.

"Kuro, lepaskan."

Bisa didengarnya Kuroo menghela napas. Gestur yang entah mengapa bagai mengejek kecerobohan Kenma. Terlalu familiar sehingga tak terlalu terasa menjengkelkan.

"Tidak. Bisa-bisa kau jatuh lagi." Rengkuhan itu malah dieratkan.

"Tidak akan."

"Pegangan saja, Kenma." Kenma mendongak, matanya kini menatap seringai malas di wajah Kuroo Tetsurou. "Aku akan menjagamu."

"Kau kedengaran seperti baru mencuri dialog dari _dorama_."

"Jadi kau meragukan kata-kataku?" Kuroo memasang wajah seakan-akan ia terluka akibat kata-katanya; tetapi tentu saja, lewat insting teman masa kecil dan tahun-tahun yang dihabiskannya untuk berada di dekat si pemuda, Kenma tahu Kuroo hanya sedang bermain-main. Kelakar yang tidak ia pahami mana bagian lucunya. Maka Kenma membuang muka, sedikit garis kerutan muncul di antara kedua alisnya.

"Memangnya ada yang _tidak_ meragukan, darimu?"

"…kejamnya." Kuroo terkekeh ringan.

Namun rangkulan itu tidak dilepaskan dari bahu Kozume Kenma. Namun Kenma membiarkan permukaan jaket Kuroo menggelitik sisi pipinya selagi ia menghela napas. PSP-nya kini hanya digenggam oleh sebelah tangan yang menggantung di sisi tubuh, sementara satu tangannya yang lain mencengkeram pelan ujung jaket sahabatnya.

Kenma tidak tahu kapan tepatnya ia mulai bersandar pada tubuh Kuroo. Suara hujan di luar sana menjadi latar belakang yang nyaris seperti nina bobo, membuat kelopak matanya terasa agak berat. Kedua lengan Kuroo merengkuhnya dalam gestur yang menyerupai pelukan kasual karena pemuda itu beralasan bisa saja bus mengerem mendadak lagi nanti ("Kau berhutang atas kebaikan hatiku malam ini, Kenma.") dan untuk beberapa detik yang bodoh Kenma merasa ia sedang berada di balik lingkupan selimut tebal. Hangat. Nyaman.

Entah mengapa, dengan Kuroo segalanya selalu terasa familiar. Terasa mudah.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Pertama kali Kuroo menghindarinya, Kenma tidak terlalu menyadari. Ia pergi ke sekolah sendirian, mata menatap layar PSP dalam ketekunan yang nyaris-nyaris khusyuk. Kira-kira lima jam lagi Kenma bisa menyelesaikan _game_ petualangan-RPG itu, dan kemudian ia bisa beralih pada _game_ lain yang sama sekali belum disentuhnya sejak ia membelinya dua minggu lalu. Tidak ada latihan pagi hari ini sehingga ia bisa bangun setengah jam lebih terlambat dari biasanya, hal yang ia syukuri sepenuh hati karena semalam ia baru tidur pukul dua.

Tetapi entah mengapa jam makan siang terasa agak ganjil bagi Kenma. Ia nyaris-nyaris tidak punya waktu untuk menghabiskan bekalnya karena ia menggunakan tiga perempat dari jam istirahatnya untuk mengamati pintu kelas dengan tatapan mata curiga. Tidak ada sosok tinggi dengan rambut berantakan yang melangkah masuk dalam langkah santai seakan-akan ruang kelas ini adalah kelasnya. Tidak ada kotak bekal ukuran jumbo yang biasanya mendominasi dua pertiga meja Kenma. Tidak ada paksaan agar Kenma menghabiskan sayuran hijau yang sudah repot-repot disiapkan ibunya. Dunia bagai dioperasikan lewat cara yang berbeda hari ini, asing. Kenma menutup kotak bekalnya dan berlama-lama menatap permukaan meja seakan ia baru saja menemukan goresan yang tak dikenalnya di sana, dan beberapa detik kemudian ia berdiri, menyakukan ponsel serta PSP-nya di blazer seragam.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kenma berjalan melintasi koridor yang familiar untuknya dan kini ia berada di lantai tempat ruangan kelas tiga berada. Ia melongok ketika sampai di depan pintu ruang kelas 3-5, melihat Kuroo sedang hanyut dalam percakapan ribut di bagian belakang kelas. Kuroo tertawa, mungkin sedang berbagi lelucon murahan dengan kawan-kawannya—bekal-ukuran-besarnya sudah habis dilahap, bersih tak bersisa, tutupnya masih terbuka di atas meja.

Kenma berpaling, melangkah menjauh dari sana untuk menuju kelasnya sendiri. Ia menyeruput susu cokelat yang baru saja dibelinya dari mesin penjual minuman, berusaha mengabaikan perasaan aneh yang berputar di dasar perutnya.

Mungkin ia masuk angin karena tidur terlalu larut semalam.

 

* * *

 

 

Latihan berjalan seperti biasa. Sebelum latihan dimulai, Kuroo menepuk punggung Kenma di ruang ganti klub, memberi pesan agar ia menyisakan sedikit waktu untuk memberi beberapa _toss_ pada Lev. Kenma merengut sebagai pertidaksetujuan yang tidak repot-repot ia sembunyikan, dan Kuroo membalasnya dengan cengiran. Di luar dugaan, mereka hanyut lagi dalam dinamika yang familiar, Kuroo dan Kenma yang seperti biasa. Tetapi tetap terasa ada yang mengganjal. Sesuatu dalam ekspresi wajah Kuroo sepanjang hari ini memberi kesan yang ganjil. Seakan-akan ada kepingan dari diri Kuroo yang tertinggal entah di mana, betapapun pemuda tersebut berusaha menyembunyikan fakta itu sebaik mungkin.

Kenma memungut bola voli yang menggelinding ke dekat pintu masuk gedung olahraga, sementara diam-diam ia memperhatikan Kuroo dari kejauhan.

Kalaupun Kuroo sedang kehilangan beberapa kepingan dirinya, ia tak betul-betul menunjukkannya.

Kuroo bersikap seperti Kuroo, melempar beberapa candaan demi meredakan amarah Yaku Morisuke yang kelihatannya telah habis kesabaran akibat perangai Lev, sementara sebelah tangan Kuroo kelihatan memegang botol minuman yang baru diteguk. Kenma dapat melihat konfidensi yang familiar dalam raut tenang Kuroo. Barangkali matanya selalu nampak mengantuk dan abai, tetapi Kenma tahu Kuroo tak pernah melewatkan performa dari para anggota timnya. Dalam diamnya Kuroo selalu mencatat apa yang perlu diperbaiki dan apa yang harus ditingkatkan dari mereka, satu-persatu. Observasi tajam dalam kilat mata Kuroo selalu mengingatkan Kenma dengan mata seekor kucing. Kuroo-lah yang selalu memastikan tim mereka _berdenyut_ dalam irama yang benar.

 _Jantung?_ Ia sudah kenyang dengan rangkaian analogi konyol yang biasa digembar-gemborkan Kuroo tiap kali mereka berkumpul sebelum pertandingan dimulai, tetapi Kenma tak dapat memikirkan metafora yang lebih tepat dari itu. Seharusnya Kuroo-lah yang menjadi jantung dalam tim mereka, bukan Kozume Kenma.

"KENMA- _SAN_ , AWAS!"

Terlalu terlambat untuk bereaksi; lamunannya serupa lumpur lengket yang membuat instingnya lumpuh sejenak. Kenma bahkan tidak sempat mendongak ketika ia merasakan hantaman keras di sisi pipinya.

 

* * *

 

 

"Bisa-bisanya."

Mereka duduk bersisian di bangku di pinggir lapangan. Kenma menekankan kompres es pada pipinya yang berdenyut, berwajah masam semenjak tiga menit lalu sementara Kuroo duduk di sampingnya, memberi tatapan yang entah bermakna apa. Mungkin khawatir benturan bola barusan telah menggeser beberapa sekrup dalam otaknya, atau mungkin Kuroo hanya sedang meledek kecerobohannya diam-diam. Manapun yang benar, Kenma belum ingin peduli.

"Apanya?"

" _Kau_ , bisa-bisanya ceroboh seperti ini."

Kenma hanya merengut, tidak menjawab. Ia sebetulnya ingin melemparkan pertanyaan yang sama pada dirinya sendiri.

"Daripada berlatih menerima _toss_ dariku, lebih baik Lev belajar mengarahkan _serve_ terlebih dulu." Lev sudah meminta maaf padanya, berjanji mentraktir pai apel dari _konbini_ begitu latihan selesai nanti, tetapi Kenma menolak lewat sekali lambaian tangan. Ia ingin pulang lebih cepat, mengurung diri dalam kamar seraya merenungkan banyak hal. Tentang mengapa hari ini mengalir lewat cara yang aneh, tentang mengapa Tuan Semesta seakan sedang berkompetisi dengan Tuan Nasib untuk membuat seorang Kozume Kenma habis kesabaran.

"Masih sakit?"

"Mungkin besok akan memar." Kenma menghela napas, membiarkan es dalam kompres menyebarkan rasa sejuk di pipinya. "Untunglah gigiku tidak patah."

"…ya. Untunglah." Kuroo bergumam setelah pemuda itu lama terdiam. "Karena aku khawatir."

"Hanya memar." Entah mengapa, Kenma merasa perlu bersuara. Keheningan di antara mereka tidak terasa menenangkan. "Tak perlu bersikap berlebihan, Kuro."

Kuroo tertawa atas perkataan Kenma—dan Kenma mengerjap, pupil matanya melebar ketika ia merasakan usapan di puncak kepalanya. Ia menoleh, tertegun, dan begitu ia mendongak untuk menatap Kuroo ia bisa melihat pemuda tersebut ikut terpaku. Ada ekspresi ganjil yang berkelebat cepat di wajah Kuroo, sebelum akhirnya digantikan oleh raut datar yang terlihat tak pas di sana. Seperti topeng yang dipakai dengan sembarangan dan terburu-buru.

Sedetik kemudian Kuroo menarik tangannya menjauh, lalu bangkit berdiri meninggalkannya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Kenma menatap punggung sang kapten Nekoma lama-lama. Semestinya kompres es itu menyingkirkan rasa hangat yang berdenyut di balik pipinya, tetapi yang terjadi adalah kebalikannya.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ketika ia meninggalkan ruang klub, tidak ada siapapun yang menunggunya di gerbang. Petir bergemuruh mengancam dari balik awan mendung yang menutupi matahari senja, suara gagak terdengar nyaring di kejauhan, dan gerbang telah ditutup sebagian. Kenma sekilas mengamati sekeliling, hanya untuk bertatapan mata dengan seekor kucing liar yang melenggang malas dari halaman belakang sekolah.

Pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, ia pulang seorang diri.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kenma berpikir ia mungkin baru saja melakukan kesalahan yang tidak disadarinya. Ia mungkin telah membuat Kuroo marah, meski sampai detik ini ia tak tahu mengapa.

Ia masih berdiri dengan ragu di depan pintu kamar Kuroo, menunggu dengan kehati-hatian berlebihan seakan-akan garis pintu adalah pembatas antara peron dan rel kereta. Ada beberapa buku yang berada di pelukannya sekarang, tumpukan buku cetak tebal dan buku latihan Fisika, karena besok merupakan hari penting untuknya: tes akhir semester, yang menentukan apakah ia harus mengikuti kelas tambahan di liburan musim panas atau tidak. Dan kedatangan Kenma ini tidak lebih dari ritual semata, karena Fisika selalu ia kaitkan dengan Kuroo. _Ya_ , Kuroo selalu mendapat nilai di atas delapan puluh untuk Fisika—dan, _ya_ , Kenma sudah terbiasa diajari oleh pemuda itu sejak ia kelas dua SMP. Rasa-rasanya agak mustahil untuk mencari seseorang yang mau sukarela mengajarinya sampai larut malam selain Tetsurou Kuroo.

Sekali lagi Kenma menatap pintu di hadapannya, matanya nampak sengit, seakan ia sedang memusuhi setiap serat kayu yang ada di permukaan pintu. Kenma masih mempertimbangkan gagasan bahwa mungkin ia masuk angin, sebab ini pertama kalinya ia merasa mual ketika berdiri di depan pintu kamar Kuroo—tetapi pada akhirnya ia mengetuk.

 

 

* * *

 

Kenma berusaha mengumpulkan konsentrasi untuk menyelesaikan sisa soal di buku latihannya, tetapi dibandingkan soal-soal di bukunya ia lebih kesulitan untuk mengabaikan tatapan Kuroo yang ditujukan padanya. Terlalu terang-terangan. Tidak mungkin Kenma tidak menyadari.

"…apa, Kuro?"

"Masih sakit?" Kuroo menunjuk pipinya menggunakan ujung pensil.

"Tidak." Kenma berbohong sedikit, mulai membolak-balik buku catatannya, berpura-pura mencari rumus yang belum ia hapalkan. "Jauh lebih sakit waktu kau _tidak sengaja_ melempar bola ke belakang kepalaku satu tahun lalu."

Kuroo terkekeh. Satu tangannya masih menopang dagu. "Itu betul-betul tidak sengaja, kau tahu."

"Hm."

Mereka jatuh lagi dalam keheningan, sesekali suara goresan pensil di atas kertas menjadi iringan. "Aku tahu." Kenma bersuara lagi setelah ia menyadari bahwa detik-detik kesenyapan tersebut lagi-lagi terasa aneh—dan dengan terlambat ia menyadari bahwa ia baru saja berinisiatif untuk mempertahankan obrolan mereka. Tidak biasanya ia seperti ini. Kenma meremas penghapusnya, jemarinya membentuk kepalan erat.

"Ada yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Matanya tidak teralihkan dari buku soal, dan Kenma sebisa mungkin mempertahankan raut wajah datar.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau kelihatan tidak fokus sepanjang latihan tadi." Belum sempat Kenma membuka mulut untuk menyanggah, Kuroo melanjutkan, melebarkan cengiran tipisnya. "Kau sahabat baikku, mana mungkin aku melewatkan itu."

Sahabat baik. Kenma berhenti menulis, terkejut mendengar fakta bahwa inilah pertama kalinya Kuroo terang-terangan memberi judul untuk hubungan mereka. Padahal sudah sekian lama waktu berlalu. Sahabat. Dalam benaknya, kata itu terdengar seperti bahasa asing yang tidak ingin ia pelajari. "Sahabat?" Ia mengulang, suaranya kedengaran bodoh dan Kenma menyesal ia telah buka suara.

Keragu-raguan sekilas berkelebat di wajah Kuroo. Seakan-akan ada penyesalan serupa dalam diri pemuda tersebut.

"…memangnya, apa lagi." Kuroo tersenyum setelah beberapa saat. "Atau, kapten-dan-bawahannya kedengaran lebih cocok?"

Kenma memberi picingan mata pada Kuroo. "Aku bukan bawahanmu."

" _Junior kesayangan_ , kalau begitu?"

"Dua-orang-yang-kebetulan-saling-mengenal-karena-bertetangga-sejak-kecil." Ia mengujar dengan nada bicara tak tertarik, namun itu adalah usahanya untuk bersikap kasual. Wajahnya menghangat sedikit. Kenma berharap ia bisa membenamkan seluruh wajahnya di balik buku yang sedang dia genggam, tetapi ia juga tidak ingin membuat Kuroo bertanya-tanya mengapa ia melakukan itu. Maka Kenma bersikap seperti Kenma yang dikenal Kuroo: tatapan matanya tekun menatap buku, _ketidakpedulian_ memancar bagaikan tameng pelindung di sekelilingnya.

Tidak sampai beberapa detik, Kuroo menyela lamunan Kenma.

"Kedengarannya sama saja seperti 'sahabat', kalau menurutku."

 _Sama saja_. Mungkin bagi Kuroo, mereka akan tetap menjadi Kuroo dan Kenma yang seperti ini. Sahabat baik, kapten dan bawahan, dua orang yang saling mengenal sejak kecil karena bertetangga. Kenma seharusnya menyukai kekonstanan yang ditawarkan oleh kata 'sahabat baik' itu, karena itu berarti Kenma tidak harus menghadapi perkembangan-perkembangan baru yang merepotkan dalam hubungan mereka—tetapi ia mendapati dirinya tidak berkata apa-apa lagi untuk menimpali Kuroo.

Kenma menelan kekecewaannya dalam diam, tanpa tahu _mengapa_ ia harus kecewa—juga, ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kuroo sebelum ini.

_Ada yang sedang mengganggu pikiranmu?_

_Kau_. Kenma mulai menulis lagi untuk menjawab soal berikutnya, memilin penghapus di satu tangan, separuh berharap Kuroo bisa membaca isi pikirannya.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Kenma terbangun di tempat tidur Kuroo. Hal pertama yang menyapa kesadarannya adalah wangi khas si pemuda yang menempel di selimut, aroma shampo yang tak pernah berubah sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Ia mengerjap, sesaat hanya menatap langit-langit kamar Kuroo sementara kantuk mulai terusir pergi dari kepalanya. Jam dinding berdetak dalam ketukan teratur, hujan terdengar menggempur kaca jendela di balik tirai— _pukul satu pagi_. Kenma menolehkan kepala dan ia melihat Kuroo tertidur di _futon_ yang digelar di lantai, dalam posisi familiar yang membuat Kenma hampir meloloskan tawa: bantal digenggam oleh kedua tangan Kuroo, mengapit masing-masing sisi wajah, dan sejujurnya hingga kini Kenma tidak tahu asal muasal dari kebiasaan tidur yang aneh itu.

Kenma kemudian beringsut sedikit. Kini ia berbaring menyamping, membiarkan pipinya bersentuhan dengan bantal, matanya tak lepas mengawasi punggung Kuroo Tetsurou. Begitu kesadarannya terkumpul, ia ingat ia jatuh tertidur di meja ketika mengerjakan dua soal Fisika yang terakhir. Dalam keremangan kamar, Kenma bisa melihat buku-bukunya kini telah dibereskan, menumpuk rapi di tengah-tengah meja, bercampur dengan buku catatan lusuh milik Kuroo—sesuatu yang disebut-sebut Kuroo sebagai kitab andalannya sewaktu kelas dua.

Dan mungkin esok pagi Kuroo akan menagih balasan atas kebaikan hatinya sambil memberi komplain santai tentang betapa kurusnya Kenma, tentang betapa Kenma semestinya menambah porsi bekal makan siangnya menjadi _bento_ -tiga-tingkat.

Ditariknya selimut hingga ke leher. Kenma terdiam dengan bibir merapat, mendengarkan hujan yang semakin deras di luar.

Dengan Kuroo, segalanya selalu terasa begitu familiar. Begitu mudah.

Tetapi belakangan ini, ketika Kuroo berada di dekatnya, Kenma merasa seperti sedang terjebak di dalam ruangan yang begitu sempit. Terlalu sedikit oksigen untuk dihirup. Tenggorokannya bagai tercekik, paru-parunya seperti menciut menjadi gumpalan kisut. Segalanya tidak lagi mudah. Tidak lagi familiar. Dunia bagaikan berhenti bekerja sama dengannya dan memilih untuk berputar lewat cara yang sama sekali baru.

Dan meski terlambat, sekarang Kenma tahu _mengapa_.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hari-hari tetap berjalan lewat cara yang aneh, setelah malam itu. Kuroo masih menghindarinya, sengaja pulang lebih dulu atau berkata bahwa ia perlu mengantar barang ke rumah salah satu saudaranya sehingga ia takkan menaiki kereta yang sama dengan Kenma. Dan Kenma tidak mengatakan apa-apa, ia mengangguk seakan-akan ia juga sudah mulai terbiasa dengan rutinitas baru mereka.

Oh, Kenma _mencoba_. Dan meskipun ia mungkin gagal sejak percobaan pertama, ia berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak menunjukkannya.

Kemudian dua, tiga, empat hari berlalu. Kenma telah menamatkan satu _game_ lagi, judul yang ia beli sendirian di jajaran toko Akihabara. Ketika itu mengantri di depan toko _video game_ terasa sedikit membosankan karena ia tak memiliki teman bicara, karena ia kehilangan celoteh Kuroo tentang cuaca, tentang voli, tentang Bokuto yang nyaris saja mendapatkan nilai merah di seluruh mata pelajaran kalau-kalau Akaashi tak membantunya belajar, tentang—apapun.

Lalu pada hari kelima, ia melihat Kuroo menunggu di gerbang sekolah, bersandar pada pilarnya seraya melambaikan tangan. Cahaya senja jatuh dalam balok-balok sinar keemasan yang menyilaukan mata, membuat rambut berantakan Kuroo nampak kecokelatan dari kejauhan.

Kenma mendekat. Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, ia memilih untuk mematikan dan memasukkan PSP-nya ke dalam tas.

"Mau mampir ke _konbini_ dulu?"

Kenma menggeleng. Ia tertunduk menatap jemarinya yang menggantung di sisi tubuh. Kekosongan mengisi telapak tangannya, sensasi yang terasa ganjil dan baru. Setelahnya mereka berjalan dalam kesenyapan yang penuh teka-teki; Kenma bisa melihat Kuroo sesekali meliriknya, Kenma bisa melihat pemuda itu seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun berusaha menahan diri. Mungkin Kuroo juga merasa bagaikan sedang memijak di atas dunia yang sama sekali baru. Kenma bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah Kuroo juga merasa kesulitan bernapas sekarang.

(Mungkin _. Mungkin_ —)

"Kuro?"

Tetapi, berbeda dengan Kuroo, mungkin Kenma telah lebih dulu menyadari segalanya. Tentang mengapa dinamika di antara mereka bagaikan berubah, mengapa belakangan ini dunia seakan-akan bekerja dengan cara yang baru dan asing. Ia mulai menyimpulkan banyak hal dari tindak-tanduk ganjil Kuroo selama dua minggu terakhir, dari cara pemuda itu menatapnya, dari cara jemari Kuroo mengusap kepalanya, dari cara Kuroo memanggilnya, 'Kenma' yang entah mengapa terdengar berbeda di telinga. Sedikit lebih pelan. Lebih ragu. Lebih lembut dari biasanya.

Karena Kenma tidak bodoh, ia tahu alasan mengapa Kuroo menghindarinya. Mereka dihantui rasa takut yang serupa; mereka tidak ingin _perasaan suka_ membuat persahabatan ini hancur serta-merta.

Seperti baru membuka jendela yang selama ini tertutup rapat, seluruh pemahaman itu mendatanginya seperti hembusan angin hangat.

(Dengan Kuroo, segalanya familiar. Menyenangkan _. Mudah_.

Dengan Kuroo, ia tahu tidak akan ada apapun yang _hancur_.)

"Ya, Kenma?"

Sayangnya, ada yang sedikit meleset dari perkiraan Kenma. Dalam kepalanya, Kenma membayangkan semua ini akan terasa _sangat_ mudah, tetapi pada kenyataannya butuh keberanian yang tak sedikit untuk menggenggam tangan Kuroo Tetsurou. Pada mulanya jemarinya membeku di udara, lalu telunjuknya terulur mendului, meraup jari-jemari Kuroo satu persatu. Ia kira ia mengenal Kuroo seperti punggung tangannya sendiri tetapi telapak tangan Kuroo terasa asing dalam genggamannya—kasar karena latihan voli, namun juga hangat dan kokoh…

Kenma bisa merasakan kedua daun telinganya menghangat, saat Kuroo menggenggam balik tangannya.

"Aku tahu." Kenma bergumam. Pelan. Ia kemudian mendongak, melihat wajah Kuroo Tetsurou yang memerah sampai ke kulit leher, sementara ia sendiri berusaha menyamarkan senyum di bibirnya. _Kau begitu mudah ditebak_ , Kenma menahan ejekan itu di ujung lidah. Ia menyimpannya untuk nanti. Oh, mereka masih memiliki terlalu banyak _nanti_ untuk saling menertawakan kebodohan masing-masing. "…aku tahu, Kuro."

_Aku juga. Menyukaimu._

(Kali ini, Kenma tidak akan mengizinkan Kuroo pergi terlalu jauh lagi.)

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Akhirnya, fic kuroken pertama saya! Hehehe. Semoga suka ya, dan jangan ragu komentar kalau ada yang ooc/yang aneh, biar nanti saya perbaiki + sekalian jadi masukan juga untuk fic-fic selanjutnya :'D btw kuroken salah satu otp saya, dan sebagai selingan dari fic Tsukkiyama kemarin-kemarin, saya iseng deh bikin fic ini karena kebetulan lagi ada inspirasi. Judul fic diambil dari lirik lagu Troye Sivan yang Blue, jenis ficnya mungkin… relationship-study. Banyak renungan, banyak kebimbangan (?), banyak galauan, dan saya menikmati banget nulis dari sudut pandang Kenma. Terima kasih telah membaca ya, salam kenal (lagi) untuk semua author/reader di fandom Haikyuu!


End file.
